Finally I Can Blossom
by Bettyboo2008
Summary: "Sakura every flower needs its time to bloom, and when it's your turn you'll be the most beautiful, and someone lucky will truly have the chance to appreciate the beautiful flower that you have blossomed into."Kaka/Saku, Complete
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**~Hey guys this is a one shot for Kakashi and Sakura. I hope you enjoy it, it's my first one shot ;P~ I do not own any of the characters~**

Sakura raced through the forest hoping to get to her comrades in time. She ran so fast that the new spring time trees were nothing but green blobs as she ran passed them. Being a medic, she had to be on her toes and quick to save and heal any life in need of her skills. The other male medic that had accompanied on this mission as well was attacked and injured and was now on the brim of death. She still remembered the almost lifeless look in her fellow medic's eyes, and the she felt the wet sticky feel of the blood he choked up splattered on her face. This battle was more than they had bargained for. Their team consisted of her, the now injured medic Tomu, Shino, Lee, and their team leader Neji.

How were they to know that in hunting down a sound ninja that had wandered into their land killing innocent people would have so many powerful comrades behind him? This was no longer a 'B' ranked mission but an 'A', almost an 'S' considering how many of them there were and how many of their opponents there were. No! Sakura could not think that way, Shinobi were always to expect the unexpected, always to stay on their toes just in case a situation like this occurred.

She tried to steady her ragged breath, already tired and battered from a fight she had with a female sound rogue ninja, who indeed had put up a fight and put great meaning to the saying _going down with a fight. _She knew as a medic she was supposed to stay out of the battle, but how could she when her team mates were already so outnumbered? It just seemed like the smart way to go, and so fight she did, and now she regretted it. Her chakra level was low, making her almost useless to her team mates, but she would not give up, she would definitely reach her team mates in time.

When she finally got to the more open spaced area in the woods where her team mates were battling, she couldn't help but gawk at the way they were so outnumbered. There were at least twenty-five sound ninjas, five for them each, and they weren't weak. Her team fought hard, and shaking herself out of her ridiculous daze, she jumped down deciding to make a few shadow clones of herself and raced over to Shino who was now being over powered. She jumped in punching the ground around them which shattered into pieces, taking out a few sound ninja with it. She quickly bent down to Shino healing him as much as possible.

"Thank you Sakura," he said in that raspy voice of his.

"Say no more," she returned with a smile helping him up and readied herself for another onslaught of attacks.

She watched as in the distance Neji used his Sixty-four Trigram. The whirlwind of it tousled her shoulder length hair about, and she could see as it came to an end that Neji had used up most of his chakra to perform that jutsu. He now resorted to his gentle fist taking him more time to take out each opponent. Sakura ran over to join him watching his back as he fought. She noticed there was still no sign of Lee.

"What are you doing?"

She thought that was a pretty stupid question seeing as they were in the midst of battle, but answered none the less. "I'm fighting."

"I know what you're doing but why are you doing it? You're a medic, you should not be battling."

She heard the clinking sound of kunai making contact with kunai, and hoped Neji didn't distract himself to death, literally. "I know my duties, but we are outnumbered. I won't just stand by as my comrades are battered and killed to death."

"You must be ready when someone is in need of your assistance, like Tomu." It was her turn to knock some sound butt around, bringing her right foot up to make contact with the sound ninja's ear, putting force into the kick at the last minute with her chakra. The sound ninja flew a great distance, and she couldn't help but feel a slight pride in herself.

"Look Neji, there won't be a point to me if there isn't anyone in need of my assistance is there?" She was met with silence, and snuck a peak back at him. She made eye contact with his pearly hues, and he nodded. Something bothered her about that nod. It seemed more of a nod of acceptance, as if he were accepting they probably wouldn't get out of this alive. She didn't know about him, but this definitely wasn't a way she wanted to go down, being caught off guard. She caught a glint of something in her peripheral heading quickly for Neji's head, and quickly put her force into deflecting it.

"Sakura no!" Neji called.

She didn't understand it at first why he would not want her to stop the flying kunai, until she felt a sharp pain in her back. She wanted to scream, but the force of the attack pushed all the breath out of her causing her mouth to just fall open in a silent wail. She heard a thud behind her and fell to her knees, her vision already going black. She then fell into someone's warm arms. She slowly looked up to see it was Neji, and beside him was an ANBU. As she slowly began to slip away she heard the faint calls of her name from Neji or was it-

"Lee?"

"Yes Sakura I'm here." She felt relief swarm within her as she slowly drifted into darkness.

* * *

Kakashi grunted as the sunlight that reflected from his window hit his thin eyelids, and he heard the bustling and faint sounds of civilians yelling on the awakened streets of Konoha. It seemed everyone including the sun didn't want to let him get some much deserved rest. He wanted nothing more than to sleep in the entire day, seeing as he just came back from a month long mission. He had once again signed as an ANBU not wanting to take on anymore Genin pupils, besides the ones he had now were already a handful. Two were away, one rogue and the other training, as for the third, well he heard Sakura had gotten injured from a mission about a month ago while he was away and didn't get a chance to see her. Truthfully he hadn't seen her in a while seeing as he was always so busy. How long had it been anyways, one maybe two years? Had it really been that long?

Thinking of Sakura reminded him of the Kuniochi's mentor Tsunade who demanded that he come in today to make a full report on the mission. _Why did they have to make me captain? _He still had his eyes shut frowning at the red and orange spots of color he saw through his eyelids. When he finally attempted to open them he squinted and looked at his alarm clock. 3:30, he was already thirty minutes late. He sighed getting out of bed and heading straight to the shower to bathe, seeing as he was too tired to last night. He looked at his bare face without the mask, he needed to shave. He was definitely going to be really late.

He sighed, "Well the path of life is a long one." He mumbled as he turned the shower on to hot.

Sakura frowned at the yelling landlady standing before her. She was glaring at the woman as she made a scene. All her things were already out on the streets, did she really need to embarrass her even more?

"I'm sorry Miss Haruno, but you have missed two of your rent payments one from last month and now this month, I cannot let you stay here! People will begin to want special treatment too and I just can't afford that!"

"Can't we talk alone, or maybe come to an agreement?" The woman huffed and then walked back into the building, ignoring Sakura's pleads. How could someone be so heartless, yes the woman allowed her to stay even without two months' rent, but she was a Shinobi who needed to rest. She hadn't been on missions because of her injury and Tsunade didn't want her working so she wasn't working at the hospital either. Basically she was on house arrest, well more accurately she was on leave for now to get her strength back up and heal.

She noticed random civilians staring at her and she made faces at them, wondering what the hell they were looking at. _Please Sakura, this is Konoha gossip._ A leaf Shinobi being kicked out onto the streets was just too good to resist.

She sighed wondering what the hell she was going to do now, and hoping that whatever god that was out there would give her a sign of where she was supposed to go.

"Sakura?" She snapped out of her worries knowing that voice all too well. She turned to see no one other than Hatake Kakashi, her former sensei. He looked at her with a smile, that slight crinkle at the corner of his eyes a tell-tale sign that he was genuinely smiling.

"Kakashi sensei?"

"Yo," he greeted with a lift of his hand. She smiled in return looking him over as she realized she hadn't seen him in what was it two years? Boy did time fly when you were busy. He had re-entered into the ANBU. Knowing her sensei it was probably because he didn't want to take on any more students. She knew how he felt about Sasuke leaving.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well I do live in the village Sakura it's kind of expected."

"Right of course sorry," she replied.

Her eyes moved down his form to see that he was thinner, obviously due to more intense training, but not so much a sickly thin but a muscular thin, and she was surprised to see that he wore a sleeveless shirt that showed his toned arms, and a slight scar that went down his left bicep, but still wore his flak vest. His face was of course still masked and his Sharigan eye hidden behind his hitai-ate. His baggy pants were a little more fitted if that was possible, and she knew that if bare and naked he would be all chiseled muscles and delicious rock hard abs. WOAH! Where had that come from? She put it off as just a simple notice of how much different her sensei looked, but obviously didn't change that much when she saw the _Icha Icha Paradise_ book in the Jounin's hand.

"Still reading that crap I see."

"Hmm?" he looked down at his book then brought his gaze back up to her with that emotionless look he usually had. "This isn't trash, but many life lessons all in one book."

She humphed, shaking her head and shifting her bag of clothes from one hand to the other. She noticed Kakashi's eyes drift to her bags then back up to her. "Lessons on what, how to be a perv in twenty days?"

"Noo more like how to make someone scream in ecstasy in twenty seconds." Her mouth dropped open and she knew her face had to have turned a deep tomato red. She glared at him for the comment and also for the strange way it made her feel somewhere where it shouldn't have. _Oh gosh no, not again._

"Kakashi sensei you perv!" He chuckled waving his hands and the said book in the air back and forth.

"I was only teasing Sakura."

She grumbled how much of a letch he was and once again shifted her bag from one hand to the other.

Kakashi watched as she grumbled something, smiling at his now blushing former student. He could tell she was already annoyed by him and they were barely in each other's presence for more than five minutes. That had to be a record. He had to admit she had grown into a beautiful young woman. How old was she now anyways sixteen? Yup two years that meant she was sixteen.

Her eyes were a more serious emerald green, as was expected after years of being a Shinobi, her hair now fell into a pink water fall at her shoulders, and her form was thin but much more toned and muscular, she had grown a bit taller too, their foreheads almost leveling out. She had also filled out in specific areas, her breast a little more full and her hips spanned out just a bit more than before when she was only fourteen. All in all she was beautiful and he wouldn't find it surprising if she had many suitors trying to court her.

His eyes drifted down to the bag in her hand, then noticed more of her belongings on the ground behind her. "If you're planning some great escape, take my advice and travel more lightly. It would probably be easier to get around."

She sighed looking back at her belongings, then back to him sadly. "I was thrown out."

He definitely wasn't expecting that and nodded. He knew that pain, but was always able to bribe his landlord for an extension on the pay. "Short on rent?"

"Yup, let's say about two months short." He flinched at that, but couldn't figure out why she could possibly be so short when working at the hospital and going on missions. "I've been on leave from all my duties until I've recovered from my injuries."

That's right that made sense. She was terribly injured from a mission a month ago while he was away. A month of no work could definitely put a setback in plans to pay rent.

"Well why not inform Lady Tsunade, I'm sure she would-"

She looked to him with a look of horror, as if just the thought of that would be too much to bear. He put his hand on her shoulder, understanding exactly how she felt. It was a matter of pride and he could get that, but something told him it was so much deeper than that.

She looked to him and nodded. "Did you live in those apartments there?"

"Yeah."

He was a little shocked by that. He never knew that for the past two years Sakura had lived right across from him. He really could be oblivious sometimes. "I have to go now Kakashi sensei. I really should start looking for a place to stay."

Kakashi sighed feeling horrible and couldn't believe he was actually going to do what he was thinking of doing. _Well here goes nothing._ "Sakura why don't you come and stay with me for a while?"

Sakura's eyes bulged out of her head. Was Kakashi sensei actually asking her to stay with him in his home, in like, his private space? "You mean like in your apartment?" He chuckled, his eye crinkling once more making it sparkle. _He really is handsome. _OKAY! There she went again, she slowly noticed the tell-tale signs of old feelings locked away pushing their way out.

"Well I definitely don't live out on the streets." She blushed at that. Sometimes she could be a real idiot. "Here take my house key," he said handing her a small silver key. "I'm on the second floor, apartment 207. I would help you with your things but I have to head off and see the Hokage. I'm already late," he laughed nervously.

She sighed exasperatedly. Of course he was. "Thanks sensei, I uh, really appreciate this. Now head on over to the Hokage tower," she pushed him towards the direction of her mentors building. "And no pit stops," she called when he was further away. He waved his hand over his head, and she noticed in that moment something else about her former sensei. He had a really nice ass. Oh shit! There she went again.

She hurried into his apartment building, her face burning with embarrassment. She was checking out her Sensei again, and she wasn't stupid she knew what that meant. Three times of checking him out in one day was no coincidence. When had this even happened anyways, when had her crush for her former teacher returned?

After a couple of knocks and a muffled come in. Kakashi entered Tsunade's office and instantly had to dodge a very sharp pencil that was thrown so hard and so quickly, it stuck into the wall. Kakashi gave a nervous laugh not able to hide his fear of the woman.

"Kakashi you are over two hours late! Where have you been?" The woman exclaimed, her eyes puffy and red rimmed, and her fist clenching roughly around a small saki cup. Yes, she indeed had a few drinks in her system already so he definitely had to tread cautiously.

"Uh well, on my way here I stopped to rescue a pink little bunny. It looked so lost and afraid I couldn't possibly-"

"Save it!" she yelled, sighing and relaxing a bit "What's your report?"

He nodded debriefing to her that indeed Jaraiya sama's warnings were true. The Akatsuki were making their moves, but they were so slight and thought out that they weren't yet able to figure out what they were aiming for.

"You think that they will head this way one day?" Kakashi frowned at that question, as much as he didn't want his answer to be true, he knew what to expect, he knew what would soon come.

"Yes, I'm sure of that." He handed her his written report, and she settled back in her seat sighing.

"Well I guess that's that. How have you been Kakashi?"

He was thrown off a little by the sudden change of subject but caught up quickly. "I'm hanging in there I guess."

"You look at peak shape, good. You need to be after so much time of being out of the ANBU." He nodded a little uncomfortable at the direction this conversation had turned.

"Sakura looks okay," he suddenly said.

"Ah yes, how is she I haven't seen her in a week? I've been too busy here, so I haven't visited her." As he guessed she knew nothing of Sakura's current predicament, and she wouldn't find out from him either. If there was anything Kakashi knew it was that Sakura's punches almost matched the strength of her deadly mentor.

"Well she's hanging in there, annoyed with having to stay home all day, but she'll live."

"Well I hope she's getting all the rest that she needs, as for you Kakashi you may go now. I'm giving you a week break." He sighed of relief. There really was a god out there somewhere.

"Thank you my lady." He bowed and just like that disappeared making his way back home to get some much needed sleep, already forgetting about a pink haired Kunoichi that would be in his home when he got there.


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura looked around the apartment. She hadn't needed the key since the door was already unlocked. It really did suit Kakashi. It had a dark mysterious feel to it just like him. The walls were a simple cream color and she could tell he had the flooring put in since it was black wood, obviously expensive. She wondered how he was able to pull that off in an apartment, but knowing her sensei he could be very persuasive. The place was small, a one bedroom with a kitchen, bathroom most likely located in his bedroom, and a living room. Everything was neat and everything seemed to have its spot. His furniture was black as well with a glass coffee table in the center. Her eyes drifted to an open door which she assumed led to his bedroom. She couldn't help her curiosity, heading over to it and of course there was just a queen sized bed, a dresser, closet, his bathroom, and she snorted at the alarm clock beside his bed.

"What's the point of an alarm clock if you're always late?"

She squinted at three photos sitting near the window. She never thought that Kakashi was a keepsake kind of guy. She smiled when she saw one was of team seven. She definitely had to get him a more current picture of herself. The other was of mostly the current Jounin, and lastly one of three young kids and a blonde headed sky blue eyed older man who had to be their sensei. She could pin point Kakashi but had no idea who the other two kids were. Most likely Kakashi's team mates when he was younger. She wondered where they were now. Sakura sat down on the bed and was tempted to lie down. The bed was so comfortable and the scent swarming the room was all Kakashi.

She jumped when someone entered the room to see Kakashi removing his deliciously skin tight shirt. He hadn't noticed her yet since at that moment the shirt was covering his face as he removed it. She didn't even hear when he got back. Even in his own home he was sneaky and quiet.

Her eyes stayed glued to his naked chest and roamed down to see exactly what she had pictured earlier, rock hard chiseled abs. There was a happy trail of hair that went from under his cute belly button and down into his pants just to tease her, making her wonder what awaited her wandering her eyes further down.

"Sakura!"

Her eyes shot back up to his face hers hot from realizing what she had done so openly She definitely had just been ogling her sensei's crotch area. Oh where there hell had these feelings suddenly come from? She thought they had disappeared over time, and it had been two years how could she still have a crush on him?

She remembered the sweet words that had brought on this crush long ago. Sasuke had left and she had thought there would be no one else she could love, no one that would love her. She had offered Sasuke her assistance, she had offered to go with him but he had turned her down, at that time her innocent pathetic mind took it as rejection. She had cried about it for days and locked herself in her room. Then one day her mom had called her down telling her there was someone there to see her. She had been shocked to see her sensei. When Sakura had explained how she had felt she had been happy he didn't laugh at her or tease her, he just listened. And that was when he said those words that had made her feelings for Sasuke disappear and brought her new feelings for her sensei to life. _'Sakura every flower needs its time to bloom, and when it's your turn you'll be the most beautiful, and someone lucky will truly have the chance to appreciate the beautiful flower that you have blossomed into. He'll see this and wish for nothing more than what he has. He'll love you and you'll be happy because he wants to make you happy, and because you deserve to be'_. She had wanted to cry that day when he had told her he was reinstated to be an ANBU. She knew she would see her sensei less and that they would drift, but here she was now in his bedroom looking at his naked torso just asking to be touched.

"Kakashi sensei I'm sorry for entering your bedroom without your permission. I'll understand if you don't want me to stay." He laughed behind his still masked face and threw his shirt on the bed beside her. For some reason that action alone made her even more nervous, and why was he laughing?

"Did you want to take a shower?"

"What!" she blanched. Was he asking her if she wanted to take a shower with him? She knew he noticed this, and could tell he was smirking as he crossed his arms over his still amazingly bare chest.

"I was thinking you could go wash up before we had a little talk."

"Oh! Yes of course, thank you." She jumped up off his bed and hurried to gather some of her things to shower that were on the floor in the living room, all too aware of the way their shoulders brush as she passed him.

Kakashi on the other hand found this quite amusing. She had thought that he was offering for them to shower together, and as much as that sounded nice he would not go there with his student. Would he? _Of course not you idiot! _Perv or not, he had his boundaries. Did he? _YES!_

He showed her to the bathroom and he was shocked when she removed her pink zip up shirt from her body before he even left the bathroom. No she was no longer that little girl who would lock herself up in her bedroom crying over someone she could possibly never have. She was definitely a woman now, he was glad she was turned away from him, or else he didn't know what he would do if he got a look at her supple breast, but the want for that disappeared when he saw the horrible puckered gash that went down her back. He wondered how she could even manage the act of lifting her hands above her head let alone taking her shirt off. That's when he realized that Sakura was probably trying to mask the pain. She was trying to be strong in front of him and the act only attracted him to her body even more. _Man he was going to hell._

He quickly tried to leave the bathroom, but she stopped him. He didn't dare look back at her. "Sensei you wouldn't happen to have anything I could wear would you? Sorry to ask, but I haven't been able to do my laundry." He nodded quickly leaving to get her a shirt and sweatpants.

"I'll leave them outside on the bed."

"Thank you."

Sakura knew it was probably too big of a leap, but when she had quickly removed her shirt she was hoping that Kakashi would have made a move, of course he didn't, he was her sensei and had morals, and why would he when her back was as hideous as it was. It probably had turned him off. She sighed at her stupidity and hopped into the shower. She winced as the warm water made contact with the wound, but relaxed when the pain subsided as she began to heal it a little. She couldn't completely heal it or it would leave a horrible scar, so following her mentor's instructions when she was relaxed she healed it a little each day, which was the reason why she was still off her duties. She had half the mind to just heal it quickly, but there would be some missions when she would need her body, and a long horrible scar like this on her back was way too suspicious.

She didn't take long showering. As soon as she felt clean enough she jumped out and dried herself off. She slowly opened the bathroom door to see he was nowhere to be found and that the clothing she requested was in fact neatly set on the bed. She picked them up noticing it was a long dark shirt and some sweats. She realized the shirt was long enough to cover everything that needed to be covered and opted for just a shirt and underwear.

She opened the door to see that Kakashi was sitting on the couch reading in nothing but sweats and still no shirt. This man was trying to kill her. When he looked up to see her, he shut the book patting the space beside him. She made her way over and sat crossing her ankles.

Kakashi gulped, she really was trying to kill him. She only had his shirt on and nothing else, well at least nothing else as far as he could see, and that annoyingly made his pants become a little tight. Anyone who saw her this way could mistake that they had done less than innocent things, and the way the shirt rode up when she sat was just driving him to run his hands up her creamy long legs.

"Something wrong with the sweats?" he asked. She looked down as if she had just realized she had no pants on.

"Oh no, it's just this is how I usually dress at home and your shirt was big enough to just wear it alone."

He nodded at her answer, "So what's going on, why so sad, and why are you hiding your situation from Tsunade?"

She sighed and turned away from him. This truly was an embarrassing topic for her she had made a mistake and she just couldn't tell her sensei that as well. He would just reprimand her too. She couldn't take anyone else telling her how stupid her decisions were.

Sakura felt a touch to her shoulder to see that Kakashi was now a little closer to her. This reminded her of the time he had comforted when she was younger, and she finally let it all out after holding it in for one whole month.

"On the mission we had to track down a rogue sound ninja, it was me, Shino, Lee, a medic Tomu, and Neji as our leader. We were horribly outnumbered when we found out last minute that he had followers. I was on the mission as a medic as well and I couldn't just stand by, I couldn't just watch my team mates be killed."

Kakshi understood where she was going with this. Medics were under no circumstances to join a battle so that an injured team mate could get instant medical help, but by the sounds of the mission it seemed she had no choice or else they would all be dead.

"Tomu was on the brim of death so we were already down to one medic, myself. I was attacked from behind and taken out as well. That was when the ANBU showed up. Neji must have sent a scroll for back up." Tears began to slowly run down her face "If they hadn't showed up we would have been dead without a medic. When I came to in the hospital Lady Tsunade told me how my decision put my entire team in danger and how my decision was rash and not my place to make. She told me that if every medic nin made the choice I had on every mission we would surely be short Shinobi." She shot her tear filled eyes up to him "I am so sorry sensei please don't tell me what I did was stupid. I know it was rash, but all I could think of was helping my team…and I couldn't no wouldn't just stand by and watch…so pleeeasse, please don't tell me-"

Sakura instantly shut up when she felt her check against something hard and also soft if that was possible. It was then she realized that Kakashi sensei was holding her. That made the tears spill out more quickly and she sobbed into his chest. She stayed that way for a moment letting all the pent up tears out. He shushed her and said comforting words into her ear. When her tears slowly stopped she had suddenly realized there position, and her cheeks flared up again.

"The choices we make every day are what define us as a person Sakura, and if you felt that that was the right thing to do then you should stand by your choices."

She gripped him tighter. It seemed he always knew how to make her feel better in her times of need. She was so close to his bare chest and the heat radiating off him affected her as well. She knew what she was about to do would be another rash decision, but what she deeply felt for this man was overwhelming. Those beautiful words from so long ago returned to her, making the decision for her.

Slowly she pulled away a little and planted soft chaste kisses against his chest and felt him instantly tense. She saw a small scar on his right peck and kissed it as well. He was beautiful even with the flaws, and her hands slowly began to roam.

When she felt him slowly begin to release her she quickly caught his hands. "Please don't," she begged, looking up into his deep onyx colored eye. She saw indecision there and for a moment felt a sliver of hope that he just might want this. She couldn't imagine how lonely a small apartment like this could become. She slowly leaned in toward his neck becoming a little bolder as her hands massaged his chest, and slowly went up around his neck.

Kakashi could not believe what was happening at that moment and why he was allowing it, ignoring the slight detail that her hands running over his chest felt amazing and the way she shyly planted kisses on his neck made it hard for him to hold back his groans. He had to stop this, but did he want to? She moved onto his lap straddling him. They both gasped when she ground her hips into his, her hot core making contact with his slowly growing bulge. Realizing this he finally spoke up.

"Sakura," he called his voice a little raspier than usual. She moaned when he said her name and it took all his strength to stop her continuously grinding hips. "Sakura what are you doing?"

She looked at him her eyes glazed over with desire and as they slowly cleared horror began to take its place. "Oh my gosh I am so sorry!"

She pulled away from him to his dismay, but was still straddling him. He had actually wanted to know if she knew what she was doing, if this was actually what she wanted. Her innocent touches had obviously affected him more than he thought when he realized just how tight his pants were.

She had begun to move so that she was no longer straddling him, but he quickly grabbed her by his shirt pulling her back onto him. She gasped and looked at him wide eyed.

"Where do you think you're going Sakura?"

"Sensei I-" He placed his finger over her lips.

"I think we can drop the formalities don't you?" He watched as slowly a heated look returned to her eyes, and his cock twitched at the sight. The blush on her cheeks still remained as he felt her hand slide up his chest to his mask.

"Really?" she asked breathily. He knew what she was asking. She associated his hidden face as a formality, it was a little hilarious.

He nodded and as she slowly pulled down his mask, he brought his hips up to hers, her mouth dropped open into a perfect 'O' as if she had wanted to call out. Her eyes stayed on his now revealed face. She pulled on his hitai-ate revealing his Sharigan eye as well.

Sakura took in a sharp breath when she saw just how ridiculously handsome he was, and the scar on his eye did not take away from that. She ran her hand over his jaw, leaning forward to plant a soft kiss against his lips, and it was a like a jolt of lightning that passed through her. She instantly wrapped her arms around him again deepening the kiss and her heart fluttered when he returned it with just as much hunger.

His hand went up into her hair pushing their lips more tightly together. He turned her head a little, nipping at her bottom lip asking for access, and she willingly offered it. His tongue thrust into her mouth making contact with hers, sending a shockwave down south, and she released a long drawled out moan into his hot mouth.

He swiftly removed her headband throwing it to the wooden floor, it landing somewhere with a soft thunk. His hands moved down her body smoothing over her thighs as he slowly lowered them to the couch as she topped him. She was all too aware as his hands made their way higher and higher up her thighs. When his fingers brushed against her panties she quickly pulled away from him.

He was a little dazed but finally asked, "Sakura?"

It took all her strength to stand. She grabbed him by the collar pulling him from the couch, connecting her lips with his once more to let him know that this wasn't over. "Not here." He nodded.

She slowly pulled him back towards his bedroom, and he went for her neck this time sucking and nipping, licking and blowing. She moaned loudly as his hands went down to give her ass a tight squeeze. Her legs wobbled threatening to give out on her. She was so lost in him that she hadn't realized when they had reached his bed, so when the back of her knees made contact against it she fell back, his shirt flying up to reveal her black lace panties. She heard him groan making her walls clench as she noticed where his eyes were. She took that chance to glance at the front of his pants. She noticed the bulge causing her to blush once more.

Kakashi's eyes were glued to where pure nirvana awaited him. He could see the slight glistening which told him just how wet she was. He smirked when he noticed she was shamelessly staring at his hard on.

He lifted his knee in between her legs getting her attention. The lust and desire in her eyes was so strong he knew this wasn't a spur of the moment thing, she had wanted him for a while, when had this happened he didn't know.

She began to sensually move back, spreading her legs to invite him in, and he happily took the invitation. He quickly grabbed her legs pulling so that so now landed on her back. She called out and moaned his name. He loved the way he could make her moan without even really touching her.

"You like that huh?" he asked as he squeezed the insides of her thighs. She bit her lips and nodded. He smirked and wrapped her long legs around his waist, leaning forward to teasingly rub himself against her then quickly pulled away.

"Oh Kakashi yes...please" she moaned, her eyes rolling back.

"Are you sure Sakura? I can't say I can stop later," she pulled him to her, and her actions spoke wonders. Their lips connected once more and it seemed as though the hunger they had for each other grew times ten. He moved his hand down her body moving until he reached the hem of the insulting garment that blocked his view of her. She sat up helping him pull it over her head. And he practically drooled at the sight of her creamy mounds.

Sakura covered herself embarrassed as he stared at her breast, he growled pulling her hands away and once again pinned her to the bed, holding her hands above her head, and she arched into him loving how rough he was with her. She gasped when she felt his warm breath against her ear as he spoke.

"Don't you dare hide yourself from me you hear me?" He demanded his voice husky and deeper than usual.

"Yes just take me, I'm yours." She didn't care how forward that had sounded she wanted him, and she wanted him now. She ground her hips into to his when she felt his cock twitch against her.

"I plan to."

He planted kisses on her chin then slowly moved down to her neck, the hollow above her clavicle, and then lower until he reached her breast. She moaned when his hot mouth made contact with a hard nub, his hand groping the other, rolling it between his fingers. She held his head to her breast arching so that he could have access to more of her. The tantalizing movement of his tongue had incoherent words spilling from her lips, and somewhere lost in them was the constant chanting of his name.

He moved to the other giving it the same wonderful treatment. She felt like she would lose her mind as his tongue moved around and around and then the sudden suction had her screaming. How could he drive her so crazy without even touching her where she really wanted his hands? She watched as he pulled away from her breast and placed wet kisses down her abdomen and lower until he was face to face with her wet pussy. She quickly tried to sit up, but he stopped her.

"Relax, I promise you'll like it." She trusted him and leaned back onto her elbows. She lifted her hips as he lowered her panties, throwing them across the room. His eyes were on hers and hers on his, she watched as his face moved closer to her heated core, and when his tongue quickly flicked out and against her bundle of nerves, she threw her head back, moaning so loud she was sure that the neighbors heard. Her thighs slightly shutting as she enjoyed the feel of his tongue.

He wrapped an arm around each thigh spreading her legs as wide as they could go, fully revealing her to him and it kept her from shutting them. She lift her hips meeting his tongue thrust after thrust, moaning relentlessly and holding his head to her as he sucked on her clit, releasing, then sucking, pulling, then releasing it once more. He repeated this act a few more times before she felt herself close to release. He brought his thumb down on her clit moving it in fast circles as he thrust his tongue into her. That was it for her, she screamed grabbing his sheets tightly almost ripping them as her orgasm hit her so hard, wave after wave making her moan his name.

Kakashi watched as she orgasmed and lapped up every bit of her cum. Her sweet juices had him fully hard now, and watching her beautiful face covered in ecstasy had him pre-cuming into his pants.

"Sakura baby you taste so good." He smiled when she turned beet red and bit her lip shyly.

He rose to his knees moving to take off his pants, but she stopped him, wanting to apparently do it herself. When she pulled his pants down his erection sprang out so close to her lips it had him breathing raggedly. He smiled as the size of him had her gaping at him. He ran a hand over cheeks, and that got her moving again with a content sigh.

She gripped him pulling a groan from his throat. He wrapped his hand around hers showing her just how he liked it, and Kakashi realized it was becoming harder to breath as the feeling was becoming too much. Soon he released her hand as she got the rhythm and was moving faster. He choked on a cry when her hot wet mouth closed around him. She sucked on him mercilessly and moved her tongue back and forth over his tip teasing him. Her mouth moved quickly against his cock coating him in saliva. He moved with her thrusting into her hot cavern. He was shocked at how she perfectly deep throated him. Did she have no gag reflexes, damn!

He quickly pulled her away, "Please Sakura no more." She smiled evilly at him. Damn this vixen. Why the hell was she so damn sexy?

He quickly pushed his pants further down, and kicked them to the corner of his bedroom. She took that as her cue to lean back and spread her legs. He brought his lips to hers once more lying on top of her and she wrapped her arms around him deepening their kiss. He pulled away to look her in the eyes, lifting himself while moving his hand in between them rubbing the tip of his throbbing cock against her clit, teasing them both. They both moaned together, rocking into each other.

Sakura moaned as he rubbed his tip against her clit, she noticed the look he gave her knowing it was his way of asking her once more if she wanted this. She pecked him on his lips and he smirked at her. He moved himself to her opening slowly pushing himself within her. She clenched her eyes shut fighting not to cry out from the stinging pain. She hadn't notice he had been calling out to her until he kissed her cheek making her realize she was crying.

She opened her tear filled eyes to see crimson and onyx colored eyes staring back at her. "Look at me baby." He said softly then quickly pushed the rest of himself into her. She cried out from the pain, and he shushed her and said sweet things to her in her ear. He was being so kind and gentle. She loved it.

She could tell this was taking a toll on him as he tried to control himself, it made her realize that she actually loved this man. When did she fall in love with him?

He began to slowly move within her, and she still felt the stinging pain, but as it slowly subsided she felt nothing but pure pleasure as he pushed deeper and deeper into her. She met each thrust.

"Sakura," he groaned into her ear. She moved her hand to his ass squeezing him when she heard her name said with such emotion and need. She wrapped her legs around him wishing he would move more quickly, but he kept the same torturous speed.

"Ugh Kakashi please...faster."

He obeyed her commands when she requested he go faster and he began almost pulling himself completely out of her only to thrust into her again. She cried out arching against him, he repeated this picking up the tempo, making his name fall from her lips each time. He never knew he could love someone repeating his name so much.

She was so wet and so damn tight. He moved inside her with such speed, that his energy was beginning to deplete and he could feel that she was close by the constant spasm and clenching of her walls around him. He quickly lifted her so that she was straddling him on his bent knees.

"Oh Kakashi yes! Fuck me harder!"

He pounded into her sucking on a bouncing breast, hitting that sweet spot within her over and over. "Sakura cum for me, cum for me baby."

Those words were what sent her over the edge and she screamed his name louder than ever, letting all the neighbors know that it was him that brought her to such an amazing orgasm.

Kakashi groaned loudly as her walls milked him for all he had. He jerked into her as more and more of his cum shot into her. They dropped into a pile on the bed, his now soft cock still inside her.

All that was heard in the room was their rough breathing as they caught their breath and slowly came down from their high. He peeled himself from on top of her and she moaned at the loss of him within her. She curled up next to him sighingbut she looked up at him when she heard him gasp, giving him a questioning look. He in return stareded down at her wide eyed.

"Uh Sakura don't be mad, but I forgot to use a condom." She stared at him surprised for a moment. Had he just said what she thought he said? The words played over in her head then she smiled and curled into him even more. The thought of having his child made her happy, and that meant he was in this for the long haul. She knew Kakashi was a man to take on his duties and truthfully she thought he would make a great father.

"You're not upset?"

"A man once told me that I would blossom into a beautiful flower and when I did I would be the most beautiful. He went on to say that the man who was lucky enough would be able to appreciate the beautiful flower I had blossomed into and that whoever that man was he would love me and make me happy because he wanted to and because I deserved to be. So I ask you now Kakashi, do you feel lucky?"

He stared at her shocked. Did that mean if she was with child she would want to-? He smiled at that, remembering he had said something like that to her once, and he had meant it, he just never thought that that man would be him today.

"Yes, I have to say I am feeling very lucky." And he was, because never had he thought he would actually be able to have a family of his own. She would make a wonderful mother.

She giggled and kissed him, and as they shared a sweet passionate kiss, he actually pondered the thought of having beautiful pink and silver haired children. He indeed was a lucky man.


End file.
